


Timestamp: Dangerous Game

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Mafia Archangels [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gunplay, M/M, Mobster Lucifer, Mobster Sam Winchester, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: This is a timestamp for How to Dig a Grave during a Barbecue.





	Timestamp: Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to [How to Dig a Grave during a Barbecue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13318494).
> 
> In the notes of Put the Devil in me I got asked for a smut timestamp, but couldn't come up with any good ideas. I hope this makes up for it.  
> It's mostly porn. Also, this is not how gunplay should be done. Please don't try this at home.
> 
> **Edit: There's art for this, now! Keandre drew Sam and Lucifer on the stairs.[Look!](https://spnyoucantkeepmedown.tumblr.com/post/169554958922/wearemykingdom-just-to-said-that-i-did-took-some)**

Sam sits on the stairs that lead to the second floor of their house and watches Lucifer mop up blood. The initial shock of someone coming to their house and trying to hurt Dean has subsided by now. What lingers is the satisfaction that the person got what they deserved. There are all kinds of things wrong with thinking like that, but right now Sam doesn’t care. Someone tried to hurt his brother and that person is dead now and that’s all that counts.

So Sam idly watches the muscles in Lucifer’s back and arms flex while he works, mostly content for now. Abaddon still has to go, of course. He’ll have to talk to Michael about that later. Maybe he can help somehow. For now he’s happy to be near Lucifer.

His boyfriend throws him a glance over his shoulder. “Mind helping?”

Sam grins, leaning back, put his elbows on one of the higher up stairs. “That’s a one man job. We’d just get into each other’s way.” It’s not even a lie. The hallway is kind of narrow.

Lucifer huffs, but turns back to his work.

“And you’re here why?” he asks after a while.

“Can’t I just keep you company?”

Another glance over Lucifer’s shoulder. “You’re horny again, aren’t you?”

Sam feels a bit called out, but it’s not wrong. “Well, have you looked at yourself recently?”

That makes Lucifer laugh. He puts the mop in the bucket with water that’s tinted pink by now and turns completely towards Sam. There’s a glint in his eyes that tells Sam he’s not completely uninterested in staying away from their garden party for a while longer. “So, it has nothing to do with the fact that I just killed someone?”

“Come one,” Sam says. “That’d be sick.” It’s totally not the reminder that his boyfriend is dangerous that turned him on. It can’t be.

Lucifer grins. “I’m not judging, Sammy. I’m the one who just stabbed someone.” He walks closer and kneels on the lowest step. Sam lets his legs fall apart, so Lucifer fits between them, and his boyfriend puts his hands to both sides of his hips, boxing him in. Lucifer leans over him, nuzzles into the crook of Sam’s neck, kisses up Sam’s throat until Sam lets his head fall back with a long exhale. Teeth scraping over the sensitive skin right beneath Sam’s chin make his breath hitch.

“Admit it,” Lucifer whispers into his skin.

Sam laughs, feeling a bit better with the knowledge that he probably could and Lucifer really wouldn’t judge. “Never!” He shifts his weight a little so it’s on only one hand, and with the now free one he pulls the hem of Lucifer’s tank top up until his fingers glide over the bare skin of Lucifer’s back. For a moment he feels the hilt of a gun that Lucifer carries gangster style at the moment, then he trails his hand up Lucifer’s spine, feeling a slight shiver run through his body.

Lucifer presses closer, wrapping one hand around Sam to keep him from falling back onto the stairs. He kisses along the line of Sam’s jaw until he reaches the shell of his ear. “I don’t know about you, but I think we have some of our best sex after a job.”

It’s hard to deny that. Sam pushes his hips up, hears Lucifer gasp and feels his growing erection through the fabric of their pants. “The adrenaline high from an undercover job is something that _does_ turn me on.”

“Oh?” Lucifer leans back a little so he can look into Sam’s eyes. “So not the kill but the danger?” He gets a thoughtful look, but at the same time grinds against Sam, makes him gasp now.

Sam’s hand wanders down again to grip Lucifer’s ass, push him even closer. “I know that look. You just got an idea.”

Lucifer grins. “Well, I’ve been wondering … On our first date you looked like you enjoyed being threatened with a gun. Makes sense, if you’re into danger.”

For a moment Sam is tempted to deny that, too, but so what if he does enjoy that kind of thing? No one is getting hurt from it. Instead he goes for a challenging look. “Is that something you want to try again?”

Lucifer’s grin gets even bigger. Instead of an answer, he reaches behind himself and pulls the gun from behind the waistband of his pants. He shifts his weight back so he has both hands free and moves to take the ammo clip out. Sam reaches out to stop him. “That’d make it really boring, wouldn’t it?”

The expression on Lucifer’s face is somewhere between disbelieving and exhilarated. “Are you sure?”

Sam nods. Playing make-believe with props is not what he’s after. He’d just feel stupid doing it.

“Sometimes I think you’re way too sane to be with someone like me, but then you do something like this and I stand corrected.” Lucifer’s eyes glow with happiness. He leans forward again, and then the barrel of the gun presses under Sam’s chin. A wave of arousal hits Sam hard, and he tilts his head back a little, baring his throat. He isn’t even sure which one of them makes a breathless sound at that, but the next moment Lucifer is fumbling with the buttons of Sam’s short.

“I want to see you come like this.”

“Hell yeah!” Sam shifts a little so Lucifer can reach down his pants better, and he moans, when Lucifer’s cool fingers wrap around his dick. “What about you, though?” He tries to reach out for Lucifer, but the barrel of the gun presses against his collarbone and shoves him backwards.

“I’m holding a loaded gun. You keep your hands to yourself.”

Okay, yes, it’s probably better to stay at least a little bit safe. So Sam stays like he is, even though the edges of the stairs press into his back, while Lucifer starts up a steady rhythm.

It doesn’t take long until he bucks up into Lucifer’s hand, knowing he won’t last much longer. Sam’s eyes fall shut, and he whines, when Lucifer choses exactly this moment to slow down. “Lucifer!”

“Don’t worry, I just want to see how bad your danger kink is.” Sam hears a click that tells him that Lucifer just switched the safety of the gun off. And, fuck, that shouldn’t be a good thing, but Sam can feel his pending orgasm coil in his lower belly. His hips come up all by themselves, seeking more friction, and then he comes with a string of curses on his lips, spilling over Lucifer’s hand.

For a moment he just lies there, breathing hard, until he feels the edges of the stairs dig into his back painfully. When he opens his eyes, the gun is gone and Lucifer smiles down on him. “Well, that was fun.”

Sam smiles back. “You’re crazy.”

“I’m not the one who just came, because I turned the safety off.” Lucifer looks almost proud.

He probably has a point there, but Sam feels too good to feel bad about it right now. “You know, you’re right,” he says instead. “You killing people is a reminder that you’re pretty dangerous. So I guess it works for me that way.”

Lucifer laughs. “I knew it!”

Sam huffs, but smiles. “Well, do you want to go back outside or should we move this to my room?”

“I think they can wait for us a bit longer.”


End file.
